A Universe of Us
by Opposites
Summary: I am forever thankful that I keep finding you. A series of Bellarke soulmate AUs Rated T for now, will change the rating as series progresses.
1. Life of Peace

The bell chimed as his customer exited the store, and Bellamy leaned against the back counter and reopened his book. When he had decided a few months ago to pile all his savings into this small book store, his friends had called him insane, but until now, he had never had so much time for research and writing. There was another reason he couldn't quite articulate, and didn't want to.

He just needed to be here.

It felt… right.

He rolled his shoulders and continued to read about Helen of Troy- of the war that shook the earth. He wondered about the sanity of heroes who would fight over a woman just for her beauty. Surely there was something more worth their lives- some value that outshone beauty. But he continued to read. The lives of demigods and gods were too fascinating to put down.

The bell chimed again, and when he looked up and saw Miller, he grinned. There was only one person Bellamy trusted to help run his shop, and ever since he met Miller, Bellamy had felt like he had relied on him for centuries. It also helped that they met in pre-k.

"Oi, Bell, how many of those history books do you think you've read?" Miller grinned, walking towards the counter. Bellamy rolled his eyes, but closed the book anyway.

"Reading is good for you, makes you smarter, you obviously need to try it, Miller. Try not to burn down the store while I take lunch." Bellamy grinned, and Miller snorted, shouldering past him to recline against the counter.

Bellamy rolled up the sleeves of his brown shirt as he left _The Lost Alexandria,_ revealing his two tattoos of Vesta and Mars. It was hot outside- 90 degrees, but the sky was beautiful and the breeze was forgiving. His strolled down the street, and smiled at the sight of his favorite Chinese restaurant. He paused before he walked in, a sign across the road catching his eye.

Grand Opening, The Nine Muses

He eyed it, but then looked back at the Chinese restaurant. Maybe he'd check the store out after lunch. He was a man of principle.

There was no waiting for eggrolls or egg drop soup.

He entered the restaurant a minute later and he smiled as he made his way to the counter. He waited patiently behind a woman with black hair- his mind lost in the details of the Trojan War, and then he heard her say "The Nine Muses". He perked up and eyed the woman in front of him with more interest, but she was already done heading towards the door, a plastic bag full of food tucked safely under her arm.

"Bellamy!" Mrs. Hu greeted, and Bellamy smiled in return. She was an older woman, maybe in her 50s, and ever since he got Monty to fix one of their electrical issues so they wouldn't have to hire a technician, she's been like a mother to him (at first he thought he would owe his new friend, but then Monty had met Miller and… well. He thinks they're even.)

"How are you doing today?" He asked, and he beamed as she smirked and pulled out a hot to go box of food.

"Not as good as you'll be after you're done eating. You come in everyday at the same time, young man, it's time you change it up a little bit." Bellamy laughed and pulled out his wallet, pulling out his card.

"I can't help it. It's your fault the foods so good." He snuck a few dollars in their tip jar while she was swiping the card and he thought she wasn't looking, but she pursed her lips and shook her head at him all the same.

"Go on, go and enjoy your food. Maybe you should take Monty and Miller to go to the new store that just opened up. That nice girl in front of you was telling me all about it- art classes and a gallery of local artists. Get your head out of the book, you hear me?" She pointed at him, and he held his hands out in surrender before grabbing his card back and the bag.

"Your wish is my command, ma'am." He laughed as he left the shop. He eyed The Nine Muses as he left, and he frowned slightly as he glanced down at his take out box- maybe after he finished eating…

He made it back to his shop to find Miller talking to two customers, and Bellamy smiled as he made his way to the back of the small bookstore and found half a dozen other people milling about.

He never did have a chance to visit the store after he finished eating. Wave after wave of customers blew in, asking for specific titles or suggestions, and he loved it, he truly did- even if he was fully and desperately taking into consideration O's idea of a coffee maker in the store.

He rolled his shoulders as he looked at the clock- nine o clock. He'd probably go and check out the store tomorrow. The bell chimed again, and he grimaced, never enjoying telling a potential customer that the store was closed, but his eyes widened at who he saw.

She was gorgeous- light blonde hair wrapped up in a loose bun, loose hair framing her face. Her eyes were blue, and her The Nine Muses shirt was covered in various paint splatters. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

He suddenly had flashes of wars, and armies- the ending and rebuilding of cities. He remembered forests and laughter, of warm fires and warm houses, but also crushing coldness, and when she smiled at him, something inside him relaxed, uncoiled.

"Hi, uh, I'm Clarke, I own the new art store just down the street." She held out her hand and he took it, quickly closing his mouth and swallowing. Her hand was warm in his, and he smiled a little as a small blush blossomed on her face.

"I'm Bellamy," he responded, his voice a little raspy at what this girl was doing to him, "I uh, I meant to come and check it out if the rush slowed down a bit, but it's been a bit busy." He grinned, and he rubbed the back of his neck. She beamed.

"No I completely understand, you should come check it out tomorrow though." Her eyes glanced at his forearms and she cocked her head. He didn't appreciate how much he liked her looking at him. "Is that, is that Hestia and Ares?" She asked, and he lowered his arm and more fully rolled up his sleeves to display the tattoos.

"Sort of, it's Vesta and Mars- the roman versions." She smiled and absentmindedly ran her fingers along the line work. His eyes widened at the sudden contact; it felt like electricity wherever she touched.

"Maybe we could exchange store tours," he ventured, not wanting her to leave any time soon, "I show you around here right now, and then we go to yours and you give me the run down?" She looked up at him and then blushed prettily when she realized she was touching his tattoos. She smiled though, coyness in her eyes, before she was backing away.

"Maybe you'll have to stop by tomorrow and persuade me." She grinned. His mouth went dry, but he smirked, knowing the game she was playing, and excited for it.

"Wait a minute, didn't you come here to persuade _me_ to visit yours?" He shot back, and she leaned against the door, slowly pushing it open as she smirked and gave him a once over.

"I think I already have." And then she was gone. He leaned against the wall and shook his head, his heart was thumping, but it was excitement. It felt like-

"Damn, she got you." Miller said, and Bellamy jumped.

"Fuck, Miller," Bellamy frowned.

"I like her." His friend grinned, "And you seem to be feeling something a little more than that." Bellamy grinned and looked back out the door. Images of warm Sunday mornings, laughter, comfort, and rainy days flashed through his mind, and he vaguely wondered if he really did need to stop reading. But… it all felt… familiar. His eyes found her as she crossed the street, her eyes trained up at the few stars in the sky before she entered her store, and he finally realized what it was he was feeling- he was ready to come home.


	2. Look at the Stars

**A/N: genre: drama, romance**

 **Main char: Octavia(she's telling their story), Raven**

 **Warning: Major Character Death (together forever in death)**

 _Look at the stars, look how they shine for you_

Octavia was getting old. 70 was old back when the Earth was filled with people; in the past century it was unheard of. So she believed she was quite in her right to say she was a walking miracle. Lincoln, of course, would agree with her- her kids and grandkids, of course, amused her.

But right now, she was an old woman sitting next to two graves, missing her family dearly.

"You know it's been 10 years." Her voice rasped, "10 years since you two both decided to head off for a new adventure." She picked at the blades of grass by her knees, ignoring the tears that were gathering. She remembered finding their cold bodies spooning in bed.

"Jasper keeps saying you guys are just taking a real, long nap. That you two deserve some rest." She hiccupped. "I still don't like that you two left at the same time, but I understand. You two were…" Octavia clenched her eyes shut when words escaped her. She rested her head gently on their shared gravestone and shook her head.

She could remember their awkward silence when Clarke returned. The blonde's silent pride at Bellamy's leadership, the awe she had for the town's planning that he was responsible for. She remembered both of their awkwardness. Bellamy was clever and strong with his words- but never around her. Clarke could shoulder the weight of the world, but she didn't know how to carry the fact that she left them.

Octavia remembers Clarke, not three months later, encouraging her as Octavia gave birth to her first child. That was the day she finally forgave the blonde. That was the week Clarke and Bellamy kissed- shivering from the snow soaking through the clothes, but warm all the same.

Octavia wiped her eyes at the memory of them laughing, of being there as Clarke had her twins, cringing while Bellamy insisted on Artemis and Apollo. She remembered the leaders creating new alliances, evading war, evading death.

She remembered their faces after the first harvest was collected.

Sher remembered when Monty and Raven reinvented irrigation and showers.

She remembered the dark circles that were always under their eyes- the stress that never seemed to go away.

She knows that's what got them in the end. But oh, they had waited. Waited to see everyone's grandkids. To see their grandkids named Griffith and Belle.

Octavia is fully aware of the tears trekking down her face when she hears the footsteps.

"I heard something recently- you wouldn't believe it." Raven whispered as she sat next to her, "A brother was telling his little sister about the two gods that lived among the mortals. How they raged wars, fell in love, and let our people prosper." Octavia raised an eyebrow, a ghost of a smile gracing her face. "He said they left because their job was done, and the little girl was very worried. She asked if they would come back if the people were ever in danger," Raven paused, her voice a little thick, "He pointed to two stars that were right next to each other" and when Octavia looked up, Raven pointed to the shining couple. "He said they're always watching."

Tears were flowing freely now, waterfalls down her face as her shoulders shook. Raven leaned her head on O's shoulder.

"Clarke would say that utter bullshit hen the kids weren't listening." O whispered, and Raven barked out a laugh.

"Bellamy would be the cockiest little shit, wouldn't he?" O laughed and nodded.

"We'd never hear the end of it."

But O still looked up to the heavens and she still smiled at the two stars, at how they would forever be together.

"It's still kinda nice." Raven mutter after a minute, and O nodded.

They left an hour later, back to their families and warm beds. And if Octavia bragged to Lincoln about her big brother and sister in the sky, well- she _is_ 70 years old. She deserves to brag a little now and then.


End file.
